Violation
by SeekHim
Summary: For the crew of a Nlian ship, a trip to a Federation outpost leads to a devastating tragedy. Takes place in my AU 'Star Start' verse. Rated for rape and character death.
1. Wake Up

_Stardate 2186  
1_ _st_ _day of the 6_ _th_ _Month (April Earth calendar)_

 _Captain's Quarters of the Havora_

"Wake up, Daughter."

Mareesa Tav stirred and blinked awake to the sight of her mother, Nyla T'Ring, standing over her.  
She stared up fuzzily, disoriented for a moment, but then memory swept over her, and she quickly sat up.

"We haven't launched yet have we?" she asked.

Her mother smiled and shook her head. "Not for a few more hours."

Mareesa scrambled out of bed and headed toward the fresher, not quite believing that she had slept  
so deeply. Of course she had been tired but this was a day that she eagerly anticipated every year.  
The day that her family's ship, the _Havora_ began its annual 'long haul.'

The freighter/trade ship _Havora_ spent half the year in their home system, running supplies and passengers  
between the homeworld, Tilva, Icar, Camere Station and the outposts at Droshen and Zeuna. But midpoint  
in the year, they departed the Nlian System and ventured into deep space to begin trade runs in the territories  
of some of the countless, fascinating alien species that populated the universe besides them.

It was something she always eagerly anticipated and for most of her thirteen years she had viewed it as one  
of her favorite days.

Jinyo Tav looked up from the PADD he and his lifemate were reviewing as the red clad blur that was  
their daughter exited from her sleeping quarters into the main living room.

Mareesa's dark skinned face was flushed with excitement and her hazel eyes were shining as she

came over to parents as they finished making some last minute preparations on paper beginning  
the hands on ones with the crew.

"How thoughtful of you to join us," he teased. "I thought you might decide to stay in bed today."

"FA-ther!" she mock protested

He nodded at the PADDs she was carrying. "I see you have your equipment with you. We should  
get started, we all have a lot of work to do before the launch."


	2. Engineering

_Havora Engineering_

As First Officer of the _Havora_ , and well known for her organization, T'Ring made it a point to regularly  
go over every inch of the _Havora,_ particularly before a launch. And ever since Mareesa had been a small  
child it been her long standing habit to accompany her. Their first stop was Engineering.

One of the things Mareesa loved most about engineering was that it was always busy and never still.  
(Those who knew her said that it fit her personality perfectly.) The _Havora_ was one of the larger ships  
and thus even more busy. And just before a launch was when it was always busiest as crewmembers  
went over it for last minute checks.

As she watched her mother going over various details with the engineers Mareesa thought of something  
else that she enjoyed about Engineering. It was the fact that it controlled and powered the ship that she  
called home. Oh decisions about where to pilot the ship might be made on the bridge, but it was from  
down here that the Havora was truly run. On the bridge her father decided _how_ and _where_ they would go,  
but Engineering was able to _make_ the ship go.

She spotted the ship's Chief Engineer, Zan Pa'lal approaching and recalled his favorite quote.  
" _The bridge is the head of a ship. Engineering is its heart."_

Pa'lal had served as Chief Engineer for the _Havora_ for nearly seven years and was known for his meticulousness  
attention to detail, as well as his skill with machines and engines. No matter what the problem might be  
with a machine or a system, he had an instinctual sense for what might be wrong and what needed to be  
done to fix or improve it.

He sensed Mareesa's eyes on him and gave her a broad grin which she returned. He was friendly and gregarious,  
with a robust sense of humor that could make a crewman laugh whatever the situation. He was popular  
with the entire crew and had formed a special rapport with Mareesa. The spirited young busybody had  
a hard time keeping still and he, for his part, was happiest when his hands were occupied. When she was  
a child he had often kept her enthralled for hours by having her act as his 'assistant', helping him make  
'repairs' on various machines.

Pa'lal came up and gave Mareesa a friendly pat on the shoulder. "And how's my assistant?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"How's that special project that I put you on coming?"

T'Ring raised an amused eyebrow. Pa'lal was well known for giving Mareesa and other young 'assistants',  
special 'projects' over the years. Each time he would select a project specifically tailored to their interests  
and skills and he always made it seem like their project was one of the most important in the galaxy.  
"And what special project is it this time?"

Mareesa looked at her mother. "It's a surprise!" she grinned.


	3. Cargo Bay

_Cargo Bay_

After leaving Engineering, Mareesa and her mother next visited the cargo bay where T'Ring had a lengthy  
conversation with Eyce over the cargo they would take on and distribute, as well as the state of the ship's  
supplies and resources.

Amatel Eyce had been in charge of the _Havora's_ inventory for four years and no one could think of anyone  
else alive more perfect for the role. Be it cargo, ship's resources, or supplies, he always knew _what_ it was,  
 _where_ it was, and down to an atom's weight, _how much_ it was.

He was a serious, sober man, who was compulsive about always keeping busy. He didn't suffer small talk,  
had little or no time for anything, or anyone, not related to his work and if someone annoyed him, he could  
be _very_ sharp tongued.

As a younger child, Mareesa had gotten the sharp edge of his tongue more than once. But she had found  
that the easiest way to stay in his good graces was to make herself useful and her love of writing had  
been the key.

She had seen him one day, after they had rendezvoused with the shuttle _Manti,_ going over a tally of their  
supplies. Instead of slipping away as other children did, she had boldly gone up to him and asked if she  
could help.

He had looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then handed the eleven year old a PADD. "We transferred  
a large portion of our Vuraxin to the _Manti._ Tally what we've got left."

That had been the start of an odd, not quite friendship, but regular interaction. Sometimes her parents  
had send her to Eyce when they felt that their high energy daughter needed to settle down. But increasingly  
she'd gone on her own and would spend an hour or so going over and helping to tally inventory.

The time was mostly silent as Eyce disliked aimless conversation; anything he had to say was focused  
on work. But when he spoke it mattered and he always had a way of bringing his point across.

 _"Work never ends, while you've got a crew that needs you."_

 _"_ _It's the boring work that's usually the most important."_

For her part Mareesa found it deeply satisfying to do something useful and to know that she was contributing  
to the crew. Although she knew that she could never be as serious or as silent as Eyce and had absolutely  
no desire to be. She liked to have fun!


	4. Medical

_Medical Bay_

Their next stop was Medical Bay. They arrived as the ships' healer, Pumel Bakaya, was conducting  
an exam on one of the crewmembers.

Bukaya looked up. "Ah, Nyla. The survey you asked for is on my desk. I'll be with you in another  
few minutes."

T'Ring nodded and picked up the survey without another word, everyone on the _Havora_ knew that  
one did 'not' interrupt Bakaya when she was tending a patient. She was a short statured woman,  
not much taller than Mareesa, but what she lacked in height she more than made up for in personality.  
Stern, no nonsense and blunt, she could be downright intimidating, but no one ever questioned  
her dedication to her patients or her skill as a healer.

Mareesa smiled as she noted who Bakaya was treating: Koel See'a, chief pilot of the _Havora,_

lifemate of Pa'lal, and a special friend of Mareesa's. A quiet, thoughtful woman, she nonetheless  
had a wry sense of humor woman with a wry sense of humor and heart that lived to fly.

As soon as she'd completed Adult Passage she had left Nlia and signed onboard the transport ship,  
 _Mykel_ as a pilot. She had proven to be an exceptional pilot, successfully landing the ship when it  
suffered critical engine failure and saving the lives of all eighty five people on. She had transferred  
to the _Havora,_ six years previously and had safely piloted flown them to several different stars and back.

See'a noticed Mareesa and her blue eyes sparkled with warmth. Since first arriving on the _Havora_  
she had formed a strong bond with the precocious young girl and Mareesa had come to view her as  
a combination big sister/aunt.

Mareesa came closer. "Koel. How's the baby?"

See'a smiled and rubbed her still flat stomach. After being lifemates for three years, the Mating

had struck her and Lairo two months before. "According to Bakaya _she's_ just fine." The healer  
had confirmed the child's gender a few days previously.

Mareesa's smile broadened. For years See'a had looked out for her, now she was eagerly looking  
forward to helping See'a with her baby and taking on the role of a big sister.


	5. Launch

_Bridge_

After leaving Medical, had come a lengthy three tour of the entire vessel making sure that all ship's  
operations were up to speed. Mareesa had beamed as she'd watched her mother work. As head  
of ship's operations and communications, this was the area where she shone the brightest and it  
gave Mareesa no end of pride to know that it was her mother who was responsible for it all.  
Since her early childhood, she would often watch or simply listen to the ship's systems running  
and think _"That's my Mother!"_

After a few hours of this they had headed to bridge. Mareesa's heart had steadily beaten faster  
as the time to launch drew nearer and it beat even faster as they approached the bridge. She had  
always loved visits to the bridge and no matter how often she went, it was always a thrill.

As they entered, Tav turned from the Command Chair.

"Captain," T'Ring announced. "All decks are ready for launch."

He nodded. "Thank you, Lifemate."

As T'Ring headed toward her station, Mareesa remained where she was near the door. It was a long  
standing rule; if she came to the bridge she had to remain out of the way and quiet, particularly during  
a launch.

She glanced out the main viewscreen enjoying the view. The _Havora_ was currently docked at the large  
Space Control dock for ships that weren't landing on the surface. Nlia stretched out beneath them,  
its glow filling the screen.

She also took in the sight of the bridge crew all busily working. This was one of the things she enjoyed  
most, the sight of the bridge crew working together, the bustle of energy and preparation, the knowing  
that soon they would take the _Havora_ and make it truly alive and moving.

From his seat at Tactical, Kom Vartel glanced in her direction and gave her a friendly smile.  
Her clear excitement at every launch was a feeling she knew he shared.

Excitement and responsibility.

Since the ancient Days of Wandering, Nlians had been a peaceful people. They followed the ways  
of 'Open hand and open heart', they knew that they were all brethren and they knew to "Never raise  
your hand to another, except to express love."

The first ships that had left the Nlian system over a hundred and seventy years before, had been  
unarmed; their only defenses, deflectors in the event of space debris. They had encountered  
the Tkarites, the People of the Blade, and had learned that there were other species that carried  
weapons at all times. Weapons not intended for use against wild animals.

Later they had encountered the C'Tekians and learned that there were species with deadly coils  
and poisonous fangs. And finally, they had encountered the Rylarin and learned that there were  
species with many limbs and deadly talons.

But their neighbors, although predatory, had been honorable and interested only in trade.  
Relations had been peaceful and Nlian ships had remained unarmed.

But then, just over twenty years ago, the Tkarites had developed warp 5 and ventured beyond  
their sector. They had encountering many other species and from them the Nlians had learned  
that there were a lot of beings that were predatory and dishonorable. Many that would have no  
hesitation about attacking a ship or a planet.

The Nlians had heeded the advice of the Tkarites. _"To not be prepared is to commit suicide."_

The Defense Ministry had formed, charged with the defense of the Nlian System and its people.  
A tiny defense fleet had been put together. Every ship that ventured beyond the sector was  
equipped with warp 5 engines and every warp capable ship was equipped with plasma turrets.

Mareesa's attention was drawn back to her mother who was comming Space Control.  
"Space control, the Havora requests permission to disembark."

Mareesa held her breath. This was it!

 _"Permission granted Havora. Safe journey."_

Tav turned on the intercom. "All decks, this is the Captain. Prepare for immediate departure."

He turned to See'a, seated at the Helm. "Take her out, Koel."

She nodded confidently. "Yes, Captain. Moorings retracted, thursters fired, separating now."  
Skillfully she operated the controls. The freighter gracefully pulled back from the dock  
and slowly turned, around facing deep space.

Tav next commed Engineering. "How are the engines, Zan?"

 _"All systems normal, Captain. We are ready for warp."_

He turned back to See'a. "Lay in our course."

"Course, laid in."

"Take us to warp."

Outside the viewscreen, the stars became streaks of light.


	6. Door opened

_1st day of the 7th Month_  
 _Mareesa's Quarters_

"And this is where we are now." Mareesa pointed to the large map on her bedroom wall.

Her childhood had mostly been spent in space. The Mating had struck her parents only once,  
so she was an only child. Her father had always made certain to hire at least one couple with  
a child so that she would have a playmate.

Her most recent was with her now: five year old, Omilo Vartel. He was a quiet child but very  
curious and possessed of an insatiable desire to know _everything._ Mareesa had found that  
the best way to keep him engaged was to give as much information as possible. She had  
decided that she would give him a map reading and astronomy lesson today while she was  
watching him and the _Havora's_ route since leaving Nlia was the perfect opportunity.

Their first stop had been the Norayis System, located four light years 'south' from Nlia, an eight  
day trip. It had eight planets, none of which supported life, but thirty years ago their people had  
established a tiny space station in orbit of the huge gas giant, Moreena. Fifty personal and their  
families, were stationed there on a rotating basis, both to conduct scientific studies and to serve  
as a Nlian presence.

Norayis had the first star that their people had reached when they had first ventured from their system  
over a hundred years before, and they had been the first ones to reach it. That was a source of quiet  
but deep pride within them.

 _"Always hold on to what is yours,"_ was a popular saying among the Tkarites and in this case, the Nlians  
had followed it. All of their neighbors: Tkarite, C'Tekian, and Rylarin had established large colonies  
in other systems, with populations ranging from the thousands to the millions, but to the Nlians,  
the tiny outpost with its fifty personnel was enough. The _Havora_ had stayed there for two days.

After that, they had travelled 'south' another five light years to Nlia's next door neighbor, Tkara,  
and had stayed for another two days. As intimidating as the Tkarites could be, Mareesa never tired  
of the beauty of their world.

They had then travelled still another five light years 'south' to the Vornel System, the location of Tkara's  
famous 'Three Colonies.' They had spent two days on the largest colony planet, Rockla, from which  
they had launched several hours ago.

"We've travelled fifteen light years since we left Nlia," Mareesa explained. "And it's taken us about  
a month. There was a time when it would have taken us several months to get this far. For a long  
time our fastest ships could only go to warp 3 and freighters like ours only went to warp 2. At warp 2  
it would have taken us six months to reach Norayis. That's how long it took the _Silvenyo_ to make its flight."

Omilo perked up. "The _Silvenyo_. That was the first ship to go into deep space. They met the Tkarites!"

Mareesa smiled. "That's right. And it would have taken them a whole year to reach Tkara and almost  
a year and a half to get as far as we are now"

"But ships go a lot faster now don't they?"

That's right. The Tkarites developed warp 4 in 2160 and two years after that Warp 5. They showed us  
how to develop it too. Father says that truly opened the door for us."

"The door to what?"

"I guess…to the rest of the universe."

The door slid open and Omilo's mother, Pryleen Cho'tae, came in.

"Mother!" Omilo jumped up and hugged his mother tightly around the waist.

She chuckled and turned to Mareesa. "Thank you for watching her, Mareesa. It was really busy today."

"You like it when things are busy," Mareesa teased.

Cho smiled again. "Very true." One of the _Havora's_ best engineers, she was a quiet, soft spoken  
woman, but happiest when busy and loved to roll up her sleeves and plunge her hands into machines.

"And we're going to go right on being busy for quite some time," Cho'tae continued. "Now that we're  
leaving Vornel, we're got a long trip ahead and the engines need to be constantly watched."

They had concluded their business on Vornel two days ago and were now starting the truly 'long haul'  
stage of their journey. They were departing the Norayis sector.

The door had been opened and there was no shutting it.


	7. Zhaveel Depot

_Zhaveel Depot_  
 _1st day of the 8th month_

"There's never much to do here," Zhanel Kzot murmured.

After leaving Vortel the _Havora_ had headed 'north east', traveling about twenty five light years in little  
over a month. They were now midpoint in the Cygnet Sector, between the worlds of Cygnet and Bre'el.

Since encountering the United Federation of Planets, twenty one years ago, Nlia had formed trade  
contacts with two of its members, the Andorians and Tellerites. The Andorian merchant fleet was  
the largest in the Federation and the most wide, ranging traveling to worlds well outside Federation  
space. They had established several tiny freighter depots in such areas, where their ships could refuel  
and be repaired and where other ships could come to conduct business with them.

The Zhaveel Depot was the first stop on the _Havora's_ annual long haul. They had docked yesterday  
and exchanged goods with the Andorian ship _KalIndra_ , commanded by Uvra zh'Arn, whom Tav had  
conducted business with for several years, and where now having their first shore leave in a month.

It wasn't much of a shore leave in K'zot's opinion. Mareesa had tagged along with him for the past  
few hours as they wandered the depot. At barely twenty four, he was the youngest member of the crew.  
Fun-loving and sly with a mischievous streak, he was always fun to be around.

'Fun' however was not something in large supply on an Andorian outpost. Andorians were a very  
serious, hardworking people with a strong cultural taboo against frivolity, or any activity that was  
seemingly a waste of time. And they didn't take part in small talk either: all conversations were  
business-like and to the point. This and other depots had been built as a repair and resupply facility,  
not for fun and entertainment. It had small lodgings, eateries and a few shops, but they were very  
Spartan. A fact which Kzot, who enjoyed his comforts, always noted when they were here.

Vartell, Maressa knew, had great respect for Andorians and always took the opportunity to interact  
with them. When the Nlian Defense Fleet had been formed thirteen years before, the Nlians, completely  
inexperienced in warfare, had asked for Tkarite and Andorian instructors to train the first members.  
The Tkarites had trained them in stealth and hand to hand combat, while the Andorians had instructed  
them in weapons and tactics.

The training had been intense, even brutal, and many of the recruits, most of whom had never raised their  
hand to another in their entire lives, had been shaken at first. But like all Nlians; _"When you're knocked_  
 _down, get back up."_

They had persevered, as Nlians always did in adversity. Under their Instructors guidance, they had put  
together a tiny but effective fleet and ground force and the original members had successfully passed  
on what they had learned to future trainees. They would never be a warrior race and had absolutely  
no desire to be, but they were equipped to defend themselves.

It was now a requirement that all Nlians who intended to serve in some tactical position on any type  
of ship, be it helm, shields, or weapons, had to spend at least six months training with the Defense Fleet.  
Martell had been among the trainees and she had often heard him speak of Andorian methods.  
He often said that the Andorians were a warrior race with few sympathies, but they had a tremendous  
sense of duty and honor.

Mareesa for her part simply enjoyed the chance to be members of other species, something that  
fascinated her no end and gave her endless things to put in her journals. Nearly all of the people  
at the depot were Andorian, although there was currently a Bre'el ship docked too. She would  
watch them, try to imagine what sort of lives they'd led and the places they'd been.

And being here provided another opportunity as well.

Up ahead she spotted one of the few shops the depot had, a tiny clothing store, and quickly moved  
toward it.

"Decided to shop for some clothes?" Kzot asked.

"I'm just looking," she said. She entered the shop and headed toward the scarf section. Andorian silk  
was prized for its softness and Andorians, for all their solemnity, were skilled artists and craftsmen.

Mareesa smiled as she looked around. This was one of the special projects Pal'al had given her.  
He had never been good with women's fashions, but Mareesa had always had an eye for things that  
women liked and he had enlisted her aid in looking for something that might make a suitable gift  
for See'a.

She grinned as she spotted a brightly decorated scarf. Yes, it was just the sort of thing See'a would like!  
Quickly she bade goodbye to Kzot and hurried off to find Pal'al, who she had seen not long before  
in one of the eateries.

Her grin widened. Pal'al was planning several gifts for his lifemate. Well, she was planning a surprise too.  
For both the lifemates and their baby.


	8. Convoys and future plans

_Bre'el Sector  
18_ _tht_ _day of the 8_ _th_ _month (June: Earth calendar)  
Lairo and_ _See'a's Quarters_

Mareesa had always enjoyed having her hair done and had long ago decided that See'a was her favorite  
person to do it, always insisting that she did it 'just right." She had come to her quarters for a visit and  
the two of them were now settled on the sofa while See'a quietly combed her hair, a long standing habit  
of theirs. She used Mareesa's favorite comb and brush. See'a herself had gotten it for her as a birthday  
gift when she was eight and ever since then it had become 'their' comb and brush and was always the  
one See'a used with her.

She looked out the window and smiled at the sight of the other ships they were travelling with. "This is one  
of my favorite parts of the whole trip."

See'a smiled. "Mine too."

After leaving the depot, the _Havora_ had traveled 'north' another ten light years, an eighteen day trip,  
to the border of the Bre'el Sector, where they had rendezvoused with a Rigelian convoy. The Rigelians  
were a people noted for their industriousness and love of trade. Their trade routes were nearly as far  
flung as the Andorians and they had been the second species from outside their sector that the Nlians  
had encountered.

The five ship convoy they were traveling with now was under the command of Vato Loris. For many years  
he had been in command of the _T'suslk_ , one of the many large powerful freighters that made up the backbone  
of the Rigelian Trade Commission. Every year he led a large convoy of freighters from Rigel to the Bre'el  
Sector, whereupon they would then split up into different directions to conduct their trade, before reuniting  
some months later to head back to Rigel. The _Havora_ had rendezvoused with the small fleet and after their  
regular exchange of goods were now traveling with them towards their next mutual stop in the Qori System.

Mareesa's loved to travel with different ships. It made her feel like the ships were part of a community.  
Often she would pretend that the crew of the _Havora_ was a tribe and that they were now part of a tribal  
gathering.

"I always enjoy it when we have the chance to meet with or travel with other ships," See'a continued,  
her thoughts echoing her young friend's. "It gives us the chance to reunite with old friend's.  
The _Havora_ had regularly traveled with the _T'suslk_ , convey for several years. The crew had  
befriended several of its members and Tav had formed a close friendship with Loris. "And it also  
gives us the chance to see new faces."

Mareesa nodded. For as long as she could remember she had loved the opportunity to meet new people.  
For her there was no greater thrill.

See'a started to stay something else, when she suddenly stilled and gave a slight "Oh!"

"What is it?" Mareesa asked.

See'a smiled. "The baby. She just woke up." It had been exactly four months since the Mating had struck  
and her child conceived. Nlian mothers started feeling them physically at around six months, but much  
sooner telepathically.

Mareesa grinned and turned around. "Can I touch her?"

"Of course."

Mareesa gently put her hand on See'a's stomach and extended her senses. She smiled as she felt the tiny  
soul respond. A gentle, almost shy touch. A baby feeling another touching it and reaching back.

"I'll be nine months along by the time we get home," See's said. "And I'll have about a month to go.  
Your Captain always puts the ship in drydock for a month after our long hauls so this works out perfectly.  
You'll be doing system runs for the next four months after that so Darnos can take over as head pilot  
for awhile."

She rubbed her stomach gently. "Zan and I are going to have our baby back home in the Northern Land,  
in the little house we bought in the Lake Country. As soon as we get back I'm going to go fix up the baby's  
room. I've picked the perfect spot, the room with the large windows facing the lake. I want her to spend  
her earliest days being able to see the skies, the mountains and the lake."

Her eyes filled with fond memories of her girlhood home. "Gathering Lake's waters are so clear that  
you can see almost down to the bottom of it. During the day the sun makes it glisten like a jewel and  
I've always thought that the sky there is bluer than anywhere else in the world. At night the stars make  
the lake seem like a bottomless well of stars.

"The mountains, the lake and the sky... When I was a child I would wander the area near that lake look  
up at the sky and dream of flying. I'd try to climb as high as possible to touch the sky. After my little girl's  
born I'm going to hike up to Bomee Pass hold her up and show her the entire valley from a bird's eye view."

Mareesa frowned slightly. "You'll come back won't you?"

See'a gave one of her musical chuckles. "Don't worry, Mareesa. I'll be back before we're ready to start our  
long hauls again. My father used to call me a golden bird who could never stay away from the stars for long.  
He was right." She chuckled again and ruffled Mareesa's hair. And besides, if I weren't here who would  
do your hair 'just right?"

Mareesa burst out laughing

See'a's hand once again went to her stomach. "The baby's moving again. I think maybe's she's laughing."

Mareesa once again put her hand on the See'a's stomach and reached out to the tiny soul.  
 _*Hurry and come, baby*_ she sent to it. * _I can't wait to see you. We're going to have a lot of fun  
together. And maybe I'll do your hair!*_


	9. Qori Mining Outpost

_Qori Mining Outpost  
Bre'el Sector  
6_th day of the 9th month (July: Earth calendar)

 _Those are Andorians._ Mareesa thought as she wandered the promenade with her father. _That's a Rigelian.  
That's a K'Normian. And of course most of the people here are Tellerites._

The _Havora_ had traveled another ten light years in two weeks and had arrived at a point halfway between  
K'Normia and Cames: the Qori System. It was a small red dwarf system comprised of a large gas giant  
and several moons, one of which had a ring containing valuable ores and minerals. The Tellerite Mining  
Consortium had set up an outpost there eight years ago and since then it had become a stopping  
point for far flung Tellerite ships, as well as a center of trade with others.

Both the _Havora_ and the Loris convoy had arrived three days before. Their Rigelian friends had departed  
yesterday but the _Havora_ would be staying for two more days. Mareesa had taken the opportunity to try  
to see as much of the outpost as possible.

And there was a lot to see. She knew that Kzot was pleased; the Zhaveel Depot had about fifty personnel  
and room for about two hundred visitors, although there were seldom it ever that many at a time.  
The Qori Outpost was twice as large with over two hundred miners/personnel and often had up to five  
hundred visitors at a time. It had a lot of restaurants, bars, shops, hotels and other entertainment.  
And since some of the permanent personnel had their families with them, there were entertainments  
geared toward younger people. So there was a lot more to see and do.

 _And a lot more people to see!_ Mareesa thought. The outpost was a thriving place of trade and there  
were always dozens of different species to be seen walking its corridors. It always thrilled her to see  
different types of species.

 _That's a Kazarite. That's a Bre'elite. Those are Tkarites. And that's another Nlian!_ She smiled  
as she noticed a Nlian she didn't recognize walking down the promenade with two Tellarites.

There was a long history between her people and the Tellerites. The Tkarites had been the first  
'alien' species their people had encountered. When warp 5 had been developed twenty years ago,  
the Tellarites had been the first alien species from outside their sector that the Nlians had encountered.

As well as being a founding member of the rapidly growing United Federation of Planets, the Tellerites  
had had a long history of seeking out trade deals with other species. When they had first learned  
of the various species of the Norayis Sector, all of which were a commercial people, whose civilizations  
heavily promoted trade, they had been eager to make contact. The Tellerite trade ship _Rovka_  
had approached Nlian space less than a year after the Tkarites had first encountered the Federation  
vessel, _Spatial._

At first the Nlians had been shocked by the Tellarites' love of insults and arguing and the Tellarites,  
for their part, had been slightly ruffled by the gentle Nlians steadfast _refusal_ to insult. To this day  
it was thought of as a challenge to be pleasant and polite no matter how insulting a Tellerite could be.  
The Tellerite Challenge many called it.

Despite this, a bond had quickly formed, not only over trade, but both races' mutual interests and skills  
in mining, engineering and irrigation which both helped the other improve. Tellarites were now frequent  
visitors to the Nlian system, particularly on Icar, where skills in large scale irrigation, land reclamation,  
and hydroponics were invaluable to the mining colonies there. There had been recent talk of Nlian  
engineers making the long journey to Tellar Prime to help the Tellerites make additional improvements  
in land reclamation and hydroponics.

 _Those engineers would be traveling a long way_ , Mareesa thought. Tellar was almost a hundred light  
years from Nlia and none of their people had traveled that far yet. In fact the furthest most of their ships  
had ventured had been about twenty light years at maximum.

 _But we've travelled a long way too. And we're about to go even further!_

The _Havora_ had been away from Nlia for three months and were over fifteen light years from home.  
For years the Qori Outpost had been the furthest point of their long haul and at this point they normally  
would have turned around for the month long trip back home.

But this time things would be different. She looked at her father and smiled with excitement. For some  
time now he had had been considering expanding the _Havora's_ route and he wasn't the only one.  
Several other Nlian freighters were making runs ever further 'north' into the territory of the Federation.

Although they already had trade contacts with two Federation members, so far Andorian and Tellerite  
ships had either come to their system or else the Nlians had met them at outposts not far from their sector.  
Of late however, the Nlian Ministry of Commerce was considering expanding their trade routes and  
an increasing number of captains had been taking their ships to Federation space.

One of them was Hanesor Zarnem, a long time associate of her father. He was in command of the _Kofnor_  
and his routes took him further than most Nlian ships. He had frequently gone into the edges of Federation  
space and had made several contacts there. He had often encouraged Tav to expand his route there as well,  
citing the greater opportunities.

During the previous year he had urged him to at least consider traveling to the Benecia Sector.

The sector, well within Federation territory was heavily populated and had a lot of traffic. Starfleet,  
the exploration and military branch of the Federation, planned to build what they called a 'Starbase'  
there at some point. In the meantime, a large trade outpost had been built in the Zornek System  
and had become a major business and trade. Zarnem had urged Tav to at least travel there to see  
the station first hand.

Tav had finally decided to take his advice. They would be traveling 'north' another twenty light years  
(another month's travel) to midpoint in the next sector.

Tav looked at his daughter and smiled. "And what are you grinning about?" he asked

"I'm excited" she said. We're going to be going further than we've ever gone before! More than  
most Nlians have!"

He chuckled. "That we are, Daughter. In more ways than one."


	10. Simple Gift

_Benecia Sector  
4_ _th_ _day of the 10_ _h_ _month (August: Earth calendar)_

 _See'a and Lairo's Quarters_

"Well someone is very excited today," Lairo said with an amused grin.

"I am!" Mareesa replied.

After traveling for another month, the _Havora_ was now about thirty six light years from Nlia and about halfway  
between the planets Benecia and Planet Q, both of which contained large Earth colonies. They were scheduled  
to arrive at Zornek Station the following day and Mareesa was beside herself with excitement and anticipation.

See'a smiled and rubbed her stomach. Six months into her pregnancy, her belly was beginning to swell.  
"I think your excitement's catching. My little one's moving around a lot."

Mareesa quickly moved over to her. "Can I feel?" At six months one could begin to feel a child physically.  
At See'a's nod Mareesa placed her hand on the expectant mother's stomach and grinned as she felt the tiny movements.  
She's really moving! Maybe she's dancing in there!"

See'a chuckled. "Maybe. She seems to be very energetic." Her eyebrow raised. " _Almost_ as energetic as someone  
else I know."

Her face grew more serious. "I'm glad you stopped by this evening, Mareesa. Because I have something for you."  
She reached beside the sofa and picked up a small box. "Sylee helped me to make it." Sylee Vo was one of the _Havora's_  
technicians and was known for her creative solutions. She had a strong artistic bent and loved designing baubles and jewelry.

Mareesa opened the box and her eyes widened as she saw a small hair ornament, made up of an embroidered leather  
oval with two bright feathers attached. "Thank you! It's beautiful."

See'a smiled. "It's nothing fancy. Just a simple little gift. I thought I'd make a something special for a special friend. I  
'm going to be very busy when the baby comes so I thought I should do now while I still had time."

"I helped a bit too." Zairo smiled and pointed to a rather clumsy bit of embroidering in a corner.

"I'm no artist, but Koel insisted I add a personal touch." He chuckled. "I guess when she and I are away on our  
maternity leave it will make sure you don't forget either of us."

Mareesa slowly put the ornament in her hair. Then she reached out and clasped See'a in a firm hug.  
"Thank you, Koel," she whispered. She then turned and embraced Lairo. "Thank you, Zan." She leaned back  
and looked at both of them. "Thank you both, so much."

Tomorrow she's get caught up in the excitement of arriving at the Zornek Station. But for now she would take  
the time to enjoy this small gift and quiet moment.


End file.
